Pirate in Pink
The Rangers have made it to Saint Lucia. They begin their search thanks to a map Mr. Hartford attained. Mack, Will, Dax and Ronny all believe what they're looking for it Pirate Treasure, but Rose believes that the map is a dead end. The team finds a cannon buried in the sand. It has the name "The Black Scabbard" on it. Mack tells the others that, that ship belonged to Brown Beard, and that it's the Eye of the Sea they must be searching for. But Rose still thinks the others aren't sticking to the facts. The team comes to a gorge they must cross, via an old bridge. As they make their way across the bridge, the support ropes are mysteriously cut, leaving the Rangers hanging on for their lives. Luckily, Mack is able to use his Super Strength Powers to pull everyone up at once. But the Rangers, all except Rose, come to the conclusion that the island must be haunted. The island has some unwelcome visitors. Miratrix is on the island and after the Eye of the Sea as well. Kamdor creates Bombardo to help. The five enter a cave on the island. Mack informs them that legends say Brown Beard haunts the island, to keep others away that want to find the Eye. It's then that the ghost of Brown Beard shows himself. He tries to have the Rangers leave, but since they have the map to where the Eye is hidden, he decides that it's best for them to team up. However, Rose doesn't want to be part of working with a thief, so she sets out on her own, only to have Brown Beard follow her. Rose then let's out that fun isn't something she's had time for in life. So to change that, Brown Beard turns back into a ghostly mist and possesses Rose. As the others are following the map, they encounter Miratrix & Bombardo, and are attacked. Will, Dax and Ronny take on Bombardo, while Mack fights Miratrix and tries to keep the map away from her. But the two villains are too strong for them, and Miratrix gets the map. But Miratrix's victory is short, as "Rosie the Bold" swings in a takes the map back. "Rosie" then fights Bombardo all herself, and is successful in beating him and Miratrix. Thus forcing them to retreat. The team finds the location where it is believe the Eye is buried. So they break out their shovels and dig. They find it, the Eye of the Sea Jewel was inside the chest, inside box. Mack then orders Brown Beard to let Rose free and give back the Jewel. While he does return Rose to normal, he decides to keep the Jewel. But before the Pirate can leave with his Jewel, Miratris and Bombardo show back up, attack and take the Jewel themselves. Back at the base, Rose is very upset, not only for them loosing the Jewel, but for Brown Beard taking possession over her. At the harbor, Miratrix gives Bombardo the Jewel to power him up. But Brown Beard shows up, ready to fight to get it back. The Ghost Pirate is no match for Bombardo. Rose comes to help, and Brown Beard assures her that he never wanted any harm to come to anyone, from he desire to have the Jewel. Rose morphs into action and fights off Miratrix and the cannon monster. Miratrix decides it's time to step things up. Bombardo puts the Jewel inside him, causing him to transform into a giant Saw Machine. The Pink Ranger calls for the Shovel Driver to take on the Saw Machine. The two massive machines duke it out. After all most being taken out, the Pink Ranger gets back in the fight and manages to destroy the Saw Machine mode of Bombardo, thus freeing the Eye of the Sea. Brown Bread then takes the Jewel back. Bombardo grows thanks to Kamdor. So the Rangers form the DriveMax Megazord Shovel Formation. With the Shovel's Power Punching, the monster bites the dust for good. Back at the mansion, the Rangers are upset the Brown Beard got away again with the Jewel. But the Ghost Pirate shows up and give them the Eye of the Sea Jewel. But to their surprise, it is not the Jewel for the Sword of Neptune. Since the Jewel is not what they were looking for, Rose returns it to Brown Beard. For thanks, the Pirate give them his Lucky Pearl. This item triggers the Tracker's Sensory Program, and alerts the Rangers that the Pearl is what they needed, and is really the First Jewel for the Corona Aurora. The team returns the Pirate, now known as No Beard, to Saint Lucia. And Rose confesses that she really enjoyed being a Pirate.